Josef Suk
thumb|Josef Suk thumb|right|Gedenkplaat van Josef Suk op een huis in Trojická straat, Praag Josef Suk (Křečovice (Bohemen), 4 januari 1874 – Benešov bij Praag, 29 mei 1935) was een Tsjechische componist, muziekpedagoog en violist en de schoonzoon van Antonín Dvořák. Leven en werk Josef Suk was de zoon van een dorpsorganist, schoolmeester en koordirigent. Zoals veel Boheemse en Moravische kinderen met muziektalent studeerde hij aan het Praagse conservatorium. Viool was zijn hoofdinstrument. In 1888 componeerde hij zijn eerste muziekstuk, een fantasie voor strijkers; vervolgens ging hij compositie studeren bij Dvořák. Zijn carrière als componist nam een hoge vlucht en Suk werd als opvolger van Dvořák geëtiketteerd. Ook als tweede violist van het beroemde Boheemse Strijkkwartet kreeg hij internationale erkenning. Met de componisten Zdeněk Fibich, Vítězslav Novák en Otakar Ostrčil werd hij de hoop van de Tsjechische muziek - ná die van Smetana en Dvořák. Als kroonprins van Dvořák werd Suk een graag geziene gast in invloedrijke kringen. Ook werd hij praktisch in het huishouden van Dvořák opgenomen. Hij werd verliefd op diens 14-jarige dochter Otylka en kwam veel in het zomerhuis van Dvořák in Vysoká. Otylka ging met haar vader naar New York en na terugkomst van het gezin, in 1892, trouwde Suk in 1898 met haar. Suks emotionaliteit vond zijn muzikale hoogtepunt door de relatie met Dvořáková. Zijn muziek is op dat moment het best te beschrijven als vrolijk, verliefd en laatromantisch. In zijn toneelmuziek Pohádka op. 16 uit 1899-1900 eerde hij zijn jonge vrouw Otylka met een gloedvol thema. Maar in 1904 en 1905 sloegen twee tragedies zijn geluk aan gruzelementen. In 1904 overleed Dvořák relatief jong en in 1905 stierf ook de jonge Otylka: zij leed aan hartfalen. Suks muziek werd nu ingetogen, reflectief en vol tragische wendingen. Het motief van de dood is nooit ver weg. In de beide laatste delen van zijn Asrael-symfonie op. 27 eerde hij opnieuw Otylka, maar nu met een zwaar hart. Hij was aan het werk begonnen om er zijn overleden mentor en schoonvader in te gedenken. De nog jeugdige componist zou niet meer hertrouwen. Hij ging allengs minder componeren, enerzijds door zijn kwartetverplichtingen, maar ook omdat zijn composities grootster van opzet werden. Na de Asrael-symfonie uit 1906 volgden nog drie orkestwerken van mahleriaanse omvang: de symfonische gedichten Een zomervertelling (Pohádka líta, 1908), Rijping (Zrání, 1917) en Epiloog (Epilog, 1929). Zeer populair werd in Tsjecho-Slowakije de patriottische mars In het nieuwe leven (V nový život), die hij in 1920 voltooide voor de Sokolbeweging. Suk werd er in 1932 op de Olympische Spelen van Los Angeles voor onderscheiden met een zilveren medaille. De openingsfanfare fungeerde tijdens de Tweede Wereldoorlog als herkenningstune bij de radio-uitzendingen van de Tsjecho-Slowaakse regering in ballingschap. Suk gaf vanaf 1922 lessen aan het Praagse conservatorium, waarvan hij ook rector zou worden. Tot zijn leerlingen behoorde Bohuslav Martinů. Zijn kleinzoon Josef Suk (*1929) is een gerespecteerde violist met een internationale carrière. Registraties Wie muziek van Suk wil horen moet zich tot verschillende muzieklabels wenden. Op het Engelse label Chandos zijn op. 6, 16, 25 en 27 verkrijgbaar. Het Engelse label Virgin heeft op drie CD's vooral Suks grote orkestwerken vastgelegd. Het Tsjechische label Supraphon heeft veel van Suks werken opgenomen, maar deze zijn niet makkelijk of niet meer verkrijgbaar. Suks muziek wordt niet vaak in de Nederlandse concertzalen uitgevoerd. Composities Orkestwerken * 1888 Fantasie, voor strijkers * 1889 rev.1934 Smuteční pochod (Begrafenismars), voor strijkers * 1891-1892 Dramatická předehra (Dramatische ouverture), op. 4 * 1892 Serenade, voor strijkers, op. 6 * 1894 rev.1926 Pohádka zimního večera (Winteravondverhaal), ouverture, op. 9, naar Shakespeare * 1897-1899 ''Symfonie in E groot op. 14 * 1899-1900 Pohádka (Sprookje), suite naar de toneelmuziek van "Radúz en Mahulena", op. 16 * 1900-1901 rev.1911 rev.1915 Pod jabloní (Onder de appelboom), voor alt, vertellers, koor en orkest, op. 20 - tekst: Julius Zeyer * 1902-1903 Fantasie in g klein, voor viool en orkest, op. 24 * 1903 Fantastické scherzo, op. 25 * 1904 Praga (Praag), symfonisch gedicht, op. 26 * 1905-1906 Asrael-symfonie, op. 27 * 1907-1908 Pohádka líta (Een zomervertelling), symfonisch gedicht, op. 29 * 1912-1917 Zrání (Rijping), symfonisch gedicht, op. 34 (naar Antonín Sova) * 1914 Meditace staročeský chorál Svatý Václave (Meditatie over de oud-Tsjechische hymne "St. Wenceslas"), voor strijkers, op. 35a * 1919-1920 Legenda o mrtvých vítězích (Legende van de dode overwinnaars), op. 35b * 1919-1920 V nový život (In het nieuwe leven), mars, op. 35c (ook voor harmonieorkest) * 1920-1929 Epilog, symfonisch stuk voor sopraan, bariton, bas, 2 koren en orkest, op. 37 (naar tekst van Píss, Moses, en Julius Zeyer, gearrangeerd door Vycpálek) * Píseň lásky, voor orkest * Pod Blaníkem, mars * V roztoužení, op. 22a Werken voor harmonieorkest * 1919 V nový život (In het nieuwe leven), mars op. 35c * Idylky I. a II. - pomalé valčíky (Langzame wals) * Vesnická serenáda Missen, cantates en gewijde muziek * 1887 Křečovická mše, voor sopraan, alt, tenor, bas, gemengd koor, strijkorkest, pauken en orgel Muziektheater * 1897-1898 rev.1912 Radúz a Mahulena (Radúz en Mahulena), voor alt, tenor, vertellers, koor en orkest, op.13 - tekst: Julius Zeyer Werken voor koor * Nechte cizích, mluvte vlastní řečí, voor mannenkoor Vocale muziek * Tři písně (Drie liederen), voor solozang en piano Kamermuziek * 1889 Trio, voor viool, cello en piano, op. 2 * 1891 Kvartet, voor viool, altviool, cello en piano, op. 1 * 1893-1915 Kvintet, voor twee violen, altiviool, cello en piano, op. 8 * 1900 Čtyři kusy, voor viool en piano * 1915 Kvartetní věta, voor strijkkwartet * 1915 Tempo dal quartetto, voor strijkkwartet, op. 11 * Bagatela - S kyticí v ruce, voor fluit, viool en piano * Balada a Serenáda, voor cello en piano * Barkarola a Balada, voor strijkkwartet * Menuet, voor strijkkwartet * Strijkkwartet in Bes-groot * Strijkkwartet no. 2, op. 31 * Sousedská (aneb žádný hněv a žádná rvačka), voor vijf violen, contrabas en slagwerk Werken voor piano * 1892 Fantasie - Polonaise, op. 5 (dit werk werd in 1941 door Václav Smetáček voor orkest geïnstrumenteerd) * 1894 Humoreska * 1920 O přátelství * Ella polka * Jaro, vijf stukken voor piano * Klavírní skladby (Piano stukken) * Nálady, vijf stukken voor piano * O matince * Píseň lásky * Suita * Tři klavírní skladby (Drie piano stukken) * Ukolébavky * V očekávání, op. 22a Bibliografie * Zdeněk Nouza en Miroslav Nový: Thematische Catalogus (Ter gelegenheid van de zeventigste sterfdag van de componist) in zowel Tsjechisch als Engels, Editio Bärenreiter Praha, ISBN 8086385302 (De nummering wordt aangeduid met JSkat. B.v. Epilog, opus 37 is JSkat 79). * Zdeněk Nouza: Sukuv "Pozdrav Zakum na Slovensko". ("Ein Gruß an die Schüler in der Slowakei"; ein Lied von '''Josef Suk'), Opus musicum. 18 (1986), S. 26-31. * Jozef Kresanek: ''Josef Suk a Slovensko. - (Josef Suk und die Slowakei), Hudebni rozhledy. 39 (1986), S. 87-89. * Jozef Kresanek: Josef Suk, Hudubni zivot. 17 (1985) Nr. 13, S. 5. * Jiri Berkovec: ''Josef Suk a evropsku stylovo proudy. (Josef Suk und europäische Stilströmungen), Hudebni rozhledy. 39 (1986), S. 46-48. * Jaroslav Volek: ''K semantice zvetse neho kvintakordu v hudebni reci Josefa Suka - (Zur Semantik des vergrößerten Quintakkords in der Musiksprache von '''Josef Suk'), Opus musicum. 17 (1985), S. 225-239. * Ivan Straus: ''Fantazie g moll Josefa Suka - (Fantasie g moll von '''Josef Suk'), Hudebni rozhledy. 36 (1983), S. 510-515. * Ruth Renée Reif: ''Die Stuttgarter Philharmoniker, ein historisches Portrait, Gessellschaft der Freunde der Stuttgarter Philharmonica, Tübingen: Silberburg-Verlag, 1999. ISBN 3-87407-319-X * European music directory 2001, Vol. II: Music industry - trade - studios and record companies - music publishers - indexes, München: K. G. Saur, 2001 * Mário Moreau: Concertos, in: O Teatro de S. Carlos: Dos Séculos de História, Vol. II, Lisboa: Hugin Editores, 1999, 1440 p., ISBN 9728534205, ISBN 9728534213 * Gaspare nello Vetro: Teatro Reinach 1871-1944 : gli spettacoli musicali opere concerti operette, Parma: Comune di Parma - Archivo storico Teatro Regio, 1995, 653 p. * Wolfgang Suppan, Armin Suppan: Das Neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 4. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1994, ISBN 3-923058-07-1 * Wolfgang Suppan: Das neue Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 3. Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Schulz GmbH, 1988, ISBN 3-923058-04-7 * Wolfgang Suppan: Lexikon des Blasmusikwesens, 2. eränzte und erweiterte Auflage, Freiburg-Tiengen, Blasmusikverlag Fritz Schulz, 1976 * Joachim W. Hartnack: Große Geiger unserer Zeit, Atlantis: Musikbuch-Verlag, 1993, 358 p. * Hanns-Werner Heister, Walter-Wolfgang Sparrer: Komponisten der Gegenwart, Edition Text & Kritik, München, 1992, ISBN 978-3-88377-930-0 * Franco Rossi, Michele Girardi: Il teatro la Fenici : chronologia degli spettacoli 1938-1991, Venezia: Albrizzi Editore, 1992, 650 p., ISBN 88 317 5509 9 * Paul E. Bierley, William H. Rehrig: The heritage encyclopedia of band music : composers and their music, Westerville, Ohio: Integrity Press, 1991, ISBN 0-918048-08-7 * Alan Rich, Nicolas Slonimsky, Isaac Stern, James Arkatov: Masters of music : great artists of work, Santa Barbara, California: Capra Press, 1990, 200 p. * Jean-Claude Berton, Norbert Dufourcq, Marcelle Benoit: La Musique tchèque : Ouvrage de technique musicale (Que sais-je), Presses universitaires de France, 1982. 127 p., ISBN 978-2130372646 Categorie:Christelijke muziek Categorie:Componist van de 19e eeuw Categorie:Componist van de 20e eeuw Categorie:Tsjechisch componist Categorie:Tsjechisch violist Categorie:Tsjechisch muziekpedagoog ca:Josef Suk cs:Josef Suk starší da:Josef Suk de:Josef Suk (Komponist) en:Josef Suk (composer) eo:Josef Suk pli aĝa es:Josef Suk (compositor) fa:یوزف سوک fi:Josef Suk fr:Josef Suk (compositeur) he:יוזף סוק it:Josef Suk ja:ヨセフ・スク (作曲家) ko:요제프 수크 (작곡가) pt:Josef Suk (compositor) sl:Josef Suk (skladatelj) sv:Josef Suk zh:约瑟夫·苏克